Somebody to love
by Sakura-Undomiel
Summary: No necesito nada mas, nada mas que tus besos, nada mas que tus brazos solo alguien a quien amar, alguien que yo pueda sentir en mi sangre, alguien a quien abrazar, alguien mío, alguien que me haga sentir amor.


**_"SOMEBODY TO LOVE --- ALGUIEN A QUIEN AMAR"_**

**_Summary : "No necesito nada mas, nada mas que tus besos, nada mas que tus brazos; solo alguien a quien amar, alguien a quien abrazar, alguien que yo pueda sentir en mi sangre, alguien mío, alguien que me haga sentir amor. Tu eres lo que necesito y agradezco al destino por haberte puesto en mi camino... bendita ley de gravedad."_**

**La li ho! Bien como verán este es un song fic (o un intento de :P) y es mi primer fic de Gravitation también es el primer lemon decente que escribo en toda mi corta carrera de escritora xD asi que espero no sean crueles conmigo, para los que quieran saber el nombre de la song y los datos por eso de darle un mejor ambiente la primera es de Kinya Kotani llamada _"Konetsu blood" _(muy guena rola, por diox es Kinya xDD) y la canción principal se llama como el fic (jo ke original xD) _"Somebody to love"_ la canta Nelly Furtado (si es una mujer la que canta pero la letra y la musica le vienen bien) de su nuevo disco Loose bastante movidon pero bueno eso ya no viene al caso asi que sin mas preambulo los dejo, disfrutenlo...**

**_Disclaimer_: Todos los personajes de Gravitation no me pertenecen a mi, si asi fuera yo seria la protagonista y Shuichi, Yuki y Ryuichi se pelearian por mi xD ademas que haría media loquera con ellos que para que les cuento y no sería el exito que hoy es, por eso den gracias a que su mami es Maki Murakami (see la mente detras de esta esplendida historia) en fins ahora si los dejo con esta historia.**

**_Advertencia:_ Este fic contiene Lemon (Shuichi x Yuki ... wa Yuki uke º¬º ejem ejem -eso fue un verso sin esfuerzo xD- ) seee lemon xD y ps akellos ke sean sensibles, que tengan un corazon sensible y lokochon ps leanlo (segun yo tmb hay romance xD) en fins ya me dejo de tontadas (ultimamente ando asi no hagan muxo caso de mis comentarios tan poco llenos de gracia) y ahora si me dejo de promesas de politico mal pagado y les dejo con el fic**

La multitud se mecía entre los reflectores y la melodía que inundaba aquel recinto. En el escenario, un joven de cabellos rosados y ojos violetas vestía escandalosamente tal y como lo suele hacer un cantante de pop, desenvolviéndose atraves de la movidísima canción, que era coreada por los espectadores, uno de sus últimos singles títulado Konetsu Blood. Su cuerpo se veía brilloso por el sudor pero el cansancio era algo que nunca pasó por la mente de la gente que ahí estaba y lo miraba, con una energía tan especial que lo caracterizaba ante sus amigos pero también compañeros de grupo, ese día era algo distinto. Shuichi Shindou miembro del famoso grupo japonés Bad Luck, se veía especialmente feliz en ese concierto, ya que además de que era su última presentación de lo que era una gira bastante larga, había alguien entre toda la multitud que le dirigía una mirada, aquella mirada gatuna que le quemaba de una manera tan intensa, este se la devolvía al tiempo que hacía uno que otro movimiento "interesante" sobre el escenario, cosa que al hombre de la intensa mirada y de cabellos rubios no le disgustaba en lo absoluto. Hace unos dos años no se imaginaba que tal cosa le pasaría pero ahora solo se limitaba a disfrutarlo, con la fama no se sabe.

Los reflectores se apagaron al momento en que el guitarrista Hiroshi Nakano posaba su dedo en una cuerda, la última nota de su guitarra en la canción, y Fujisaki Suguru, el tecladista, terminaba con los últimos acordes de la misma, unos fuegos artificiales dieron por terminado aquel fantástico y último concierto de la gira que había durado aproximadamente seis meses. Los fanáticos pedían a gritos una última canción, Shuichi suspiró y con una sonrisa se dirigió al centro del escenario, gesto que los demás tomaron como una última complacencia a sus fervientes seguidores, algo que no cabía en duda era lo mucho que Shuichi quería a sus fanáticos. Los reflectores se encendieron sobre el joven que miró a toda la gente que emocionaba veía que sus peticiones serían escuchadas para hacerlas realidad. Aquel hombre que había mirado fijo al chico sé dirigía a los camerinos pero se detuvo en seco al oír la voz del pelirosa

-En estos últimos meses hemos trabajado arduamente para escribir las canciones del siguiente álbum - Shuichi hace una mueca de dolor al recordar la magnum de su manager, K, sobre su cabeza para darle un poco de "inspiración". Aunque después de ello sonríe al mirar al apuesto hombre que regresa a su lugar para dirigirle una mirada, recordando que no todo fue malo, al menos no hace un mes.

+FLASHBACK+

-Ok Mr. Shuichi han terminado los ensayos, ahora a trabajar

-P-pero que...

-Nada de peros no podemos desperdiciar ni un momento my dear boy

-Necesito inspiración -corriendo se le pegó como pulga (literalmente) al guitarrista y su mejor amigo Hiroshi - Hiiiroo, dile que sin mi musa no puedo escribir

-Jeje, pues aunque tengas a tu musa la inspiración a veces no te llega -le dijo mientras lo tomaba del cuello de su camiseta y este se balanceaba como un bichito tamaño mini

-P-pero... de verás para mi es mas fácil con Yuki a mi lado, además mañana es nuestro segundo aniversario y no estoy con el - Se hizo bolita luego de caer al suelo y empezó a hacer pucheritos

-Pues háblale en la noche, tal vez y hasta la conversación se torne interesante

-¡Pero no es lo mismo! -dijo mientras pataleaba como niño de 5 años

Pasaron unas dos horas y Shuichi pudo escribir "algo" en dos hojas, claro que si lo pasabas en limpio solo era un poco de más de media hoja, lo demás solo eran tachones. Después de entregar lo poco que escribió, alegando que no podía escribir mas, se dirigieron al hotel, Shuichi mostraba una tristeza enorme cuando subía al ascensor en compañía de Hiro, ya que K, Sakano y Sugurui se habían quedado en la recepción para checar algunos asuntos.

-¿Lo extrañas mucho verdad? -le dijo Hiro para romper un poco el silencio que habitaba durante todo el trayecto

-Si - dijo al mismo tiempo que en su rostro se veían unos enormes y brillantes ojos que estaban a punto de llorar -¡BUAAAAA QUIERO VER A MI YUKI! - en efecto salieron dos cascadas enormes...

-Tranquilo Shu, pronto terminaremos la gira y podrás recompensar tooodo el tiempo perdido; que siendo tu y Yuki-san no desaprovecharán ni un segundo

-Hiiiroo -Dijo mientras juntaba sus dos dedos índices y se ponía rojo- no digas esas cosas tan intimas

-No dije nada que no sepa medio Japón -dijo sin mucha importancia -pero deberías hablarle por teléfono si tan mal te sientes

-Pues que me queda... si vuelo ahora mismo a casa, K me va matar, me revive y me remata; y no puedo morir sin antes ver a mi Yuki

-No tienes remedio -Dijo Hiro justo cuando el ascensor llegaba a su destino -en fin por lo pronto mañana tenemos ensayo para el concierto de pasado mañana...

-...Además de que el pink boy tiene que terminar de escribir la canción que dejo pendiente hoy y hacer otra.

Shuichi solo pudo ver el cañón de la "bebe" de K

-C'mon boys tomorrow hay que madrugar

Shuichi y Hiroshi se miraron bastante temerosos puesto que K reía de manera malévola, menos mal que no tenía, o al menos aún no se le ocurría, usar un látigo para martirizarlos cosa que agradecieron enormemente. Se miraron y solo con una seña se dijeron adiós, sus habitaciones quedaban entre otras cinco así que el primero en entrar fue Hiroshi, Shuichi sacó las llaves y las metió en la cerradura al llegar a su puerta, tumbo su ropa y se dirigió a la tina, abrió el grifo y ya cuando estuvo listo se metió en el agua

-Menos mal que mañana tenemos ensayo pero... conociendo a K serán como diez conciertos pero sin público... -suspiró un poco resignado pensando en que le hubiera gustado estar en casa, cenando, como festejo, con su querido Yuki y después de ello vendría el tan ansiado y delicioso "postre".

Amaneció, y Shuichi se revolvió entre las sabanas. Abrió lentamente sus ojos miró el reloj que había ahí, las manecillas marcaban las 8:00 am

-¡Aún es muy temprano! - Volvió la cabeza a un lado, paso su mano por ese lado vacío en la cama, se pasó luego esa misma mano sobre la cara, sacó la lengua -Pero creo que ya no tengo sueño

Asi que se levantó, se vistió y salió de ahí rumbo a un lugar privado que había en el hotel, por eso de no molestar a los famosos, donde seguramente estarían los demás.

-Buenos días joven Shindou-san ¿se siente usted bien? No será que... se siente mal, volvió a perder la voz, y no podra dar los conciertos que faltan ¡NO PUEDE SER! -se hizo un remolino en la habitación mientras los demás miraban con una gota en la cabeza a Sakano girar de los nervios

-No es para tanto Sakano-san pero es verdad Shidou-san madrugó -dijo inmutado Suguru mientras bebía su café

-Es que ya no tenía sueño -dijo poniendo una mano tras su nuca -por cierto ¿dónde esta K?

-Dijo que no tardaba, pensaba que dormirías mas, como de costumbre, y fue por todo su arsenal para darte los buenos días

-Jejeje menos mal que desperté a tiempo

En ese momento alguien rubio con gafas y cabello largo, con toooodo tipo de municiones colgadas en su cuerpo derribaba la puerta

-¡Shuichi no está in his room! Alguien se lo robo o seguro escapó

Con todo el miedo del mundo salió una bolita rosada agitando la mano

-Aquí estoy

-Más le vale que aparezca pronto por que si no... oh Shuichi good morning, today iremos al audiorio para ensayar durante cinco horas, no quiero paradas así que el que tenga necesidad vaya al baño, ni huidas, ni sopresitas así que ¡vamonos!

-Emm, K no vas a guardar todo eso

-Not! it's Ok esto es para estar prevenidos -dijo acariciando todo su armamento - ¿todos listos? -Con miedo todo asintieron- Ok let's go

El día paso rápido, y aunque fueron mas de cinco horas, al final todo había quedado arreglado para el concierto del día siguiente en ese lugar. Shuichi se secaba el sudor y bebía un poco de agua, Hiro guardaba su guitarra al igual que Suguru hacía con su sintetizador

-So perfect! Now mi estimado Shuichi a escribir

-Pero K, hoy menos que nunca podré escribir, estoy cansado y quiero llamar a Yuki

-Nada de lloriqueos, o escribes o escribes, ya llamarás a Mister Yuki otro día, hoy tienes que escribir por lo menos dos canciones, al menos una idea. No quiero retrasos como las otras veces es mejor estar preparados. -después de unos minutos de que Shuichi llorará como bebe K miró su reloj y tomo sus cosas -Vámonos

-Pero... dijiste que debía escribir

-Cambié de idea, lo harás en el hotel, quiero esas letras a primera hora mañana si no, conocerás la furia de K

-Jejeje "pensé que ya la conocía" de acuerdo

-Y nada de huir, mañana te quiero mas fresco que una lechuga romana.

-Pero hoy queríamos ir por ahí y Shuichi necesita aire fresco -dijo Hiro apoyado por Suguru

-No señor, se hará lo que tu manager diga, ustedes pueden salir pero Shuichi tiene que acabar esas canciones

-¡Y como rayos quieres que este fresco si no duermo a causa de mi estrés mental, un genio como yo necesita paz!

-Negocialo with her -le dijo apuntándole con indiferencia la magnum

-No hay nada que negociar, el taladrar mi cerebro pensando es mas que suficiente para estar fresco

-Very good my sweet pinky boy

Hiroshi y Suguru salieron como ya lo tenían planeado, al principio querían acompañar a Shuichi pero este les insistió que no había problema

-Bueno entonces suerte con las canciones

-Si, yo iré al restaurante del hotel comeré algo y después iré a mi habitación

Y así lo hizo, comió, se quedó un rato más y por fin terminó la canción que había escrito el día anterior. Ahora solo le quedaba una, pero decidió terminarla en la habitación. Subió por las escaleras, quería empezar a formular la temática de la letra... en eso se le vino a la mente que no estaba con su querido amante ese día de su segundo aniversario y además recordó, como otras tantas veces, el día en que conoció a Yuki y aquellas palabras que le dijo sobre su poco talento en las canciones de amor; así que decidió que esta sería una canción de amor, y esta vez cuando Yuki la leyera le diría algo diferente comparado con sus demás canciones.

-Pondré todo mi empeño y Yuki adorara esta canción de amor, incluso y puede llegar a ser nuestra canción - se dijo así mismo, con los ojitos brillando de emoción imaginándose con Eiri muy acaramelados oyendo esa canción que aun no existía, mientras sacaba las llaves de su habitación un sonido, el mas bello que a el le pudiera parecer, lo hizo tirar las llaves pensando en que tal vez había estado soñando o algo así

-¿Y tu crees que ese suceso llegará algún día? no puedo creer lo baka que puedes llegar a ser

Shuichi levanto la mirada, se talló los ojos para comprobar si no era una visión lo que sus ojos veían pero, al volver su mirada ahí estaba el objeto de sus afectos

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí parado todo lo que resta del día?

-Yu... ¡YUKI! -se abalanzó hacia el dándole un caluroso abrazo, o mas bien un empujón puesto que tiro al pobre Eiri, se le repegó como un gatito ronroneador, después de aquello abrió sus ojos y parpadeo dos veces -Etto ¿qué haces aquí?

-Todavía de que me tomo la molestia de venir, ya que pasaba por aquí (aja si tu como no ¬¬), me preguntas que que hago aquí

Shuichi saco la lengua en señal de "torpeza", se levantó y entró a su habitación, acompañado de Eiri, quien se levantó después ya que estaba debajo del cantante cuando lo tumbo, camino un poco pero algo topo con el, Shuichi se detuvo en seco, estaba en silencio admirando expectante el interior de su habitación la cual estaba sutilmente iluminada por velas y decorada con flores principalmente rosas rojas; unos cuantos pétalos, rojos y blancos, estaban regados en el piso en forma de camino, un camino se dirigía al jacuzzi y el otro a la recámara (es la habitación de un cantante por ende es enooorme) y una mesita de centro bastante baja pero lo suficientemente grande para que una cena para dos, una botella de vino tinto y dos copas estuvieran sobre ella.

-Y bien baka¿te gustó la sorpresa?

Shuichi miró a Eiri y no sabía como expresarle tanta dicha encerrada en el. El año pasado el había sido el que, con toda la emoción del mundo, había organizado todo para su tan idolatrado escritor, aunque al final se le quemó media cena, no había estado tan mal aquel día. Pero ahora el que supuestamente era el frío amante lo había organizado todo esta vez, y vaya que no se lo esperaba. Se giró, y pudiendo al fin articular palabra se dirigió hacia Eiri.

-¿Qué si me gusto? Yuki esto es fantástico, de verdad no puedo creer que tu hayas hecho todo esto para... nosotros

Eiri esbozo una ligera sonrisa, satisfecho de que a su pequeño "tonto" le gustará su detalle, tomo a Shuichi de la mano halándolo hacia donde el se dirigía

-Si sigues mirando todo se va a enfriar nuestra cena

-S-si... ¡Vamos a comer!

Se dirigieron tomados de la mano a la mesita. Cenaron entre la plática, aunque más bien monólogo de Shuichi, que le contaba a Eiri sobre todo lo que había pasado desde su última llamada, de hace una semana, ya que Shuichi se encargaba de hablarle al escritor cada vez que podía, aunque a veces Eiri le hablaba al cantante alegando que se había equivocado de número o cualquier otra excusa que ocultaba la verdadera razón, la cual solo se guardaba para el mismo.

Cuando Shuichi llegó a la parte de ese día en la mañana, Eiri le prestó mas atención y cuando Shuichi hubo terminado, el escritor suspiró para luego dar una sonrisa imperceptible

-Seis horas y para colmo te pone a escribir ¿eh?

-Si, fue muy cruel -dijo haciendo pucheritos

-Es la única manera de tener entretenido a un baka como tu

-¿Eh? A que te refieres

-Digamos que yo te necesitaba bastante tiempo fuera de aquí, y puedo ver que te gusto la sorpresa así que, esas seis horas no pasaron en balde, aunque si ese loco manager tuyo se ha pasado de verdugo, dímelo

-¿Quieres decir que... tu planeaste todo esto desde antes por eso...?

-Si ya lo sabes, no lo digas; a veces me sorprende que deduzcas las cosas tan fácilmente

-¡Yu-Yuki! No te merezco

-Cállate y come

Lo que resto de la cena, la mayor parte fue en silencio. Shuichi saboreaba cada migaja ya que Eiri había cocinado, y cada bocado le sabía a gloria, mientras tanto el escritor miraba las expresiones que hacía Shuichi al comer, todas y cada una de ellas era una sonrisa y un brillo muy dulce en la mirada del pelirosa, tan poco era lo que necesitaba hacer para que su pequeño amante fuera tan feliz; dos años juntos y aún seguía sorprendiéndose de Shuichi, pero jamás se había arrepentido de no echarlo de su vida.

-Estuvo delicioso, Yuki eres un excelente cocinero

-Pues no soy el mejor del mundo pero al menos cocino mejor que tu, mejor dicho cualquiera lo hace mejor que tu

-¡Oye! hago lo que puedo

-Si quemar el agua es algo...

-Yuki malo ¡BUAAA!

-Vas a llorar toda la noche, cocinas mal pero nadie dice que no puedas mejorar

-BUU... ¿Eh? y.. ¿Tu me ayudarás?

-Paga un curso, yo ya me canse

-Pe-pero... bueno esta bien

Quedaron en silencio, Shuichi miro la mesa y observó que aún no bebían del vino tinto, así que abrió la botella sirvió el liquido en las dos copas, le tendió una de ellas a su acompañante y la otra la levanto, se puso de pie y poso - ¡BRINDEMOS POR NOSOTROS Y POR QUE NUESTRO AMOR DURE PARA SIEMPRE JAJAJAJAJA!

-Sientate baka, que si no van a venir por que haces mucho escándalo y te van a correr del hotel

-Jo, no te enojes Yuki -se sentó y con una mirada maliciosa acercó su copa al centro- por que estamos juntos este día... y esta noche; salud

Eiri miró un poco extrañado a Shuichi pero sin mucho caso correspondió al acto, chocaron levemente las copas, Eiri sorbió un poco de su copa, y Shuichi también lo hizo solo que el la bebió de un solo golpe aunque al terminarse el contenido se relamió los labios de una manera seductora, cosa que a Eiri no le paso desapercibido, tenían mucho tiempo sin verse y sin tener un poco de acción nocturna, ese aniversario iba a ser memorable.

Para no adelantar las cosas Eiri mejor se levantó, buscó algo en su chaqueta, regresó a su lugar y le mostró una pequeña cajita de regalo a Shuichi

-Toma

-Un regalo.. ¿Para mi?

-No, seguro es para el que hace el servicio en el cuarto

-...

-Eres el único mocoso que esta aquí, así que me supongo que es para ti pero... si no lo quieres...

-Si, si lo quiero -le arrebató la cajita, inmediatamente, la abrió con desesperación y sacó una hoja doblada

-¿Eh, una hoja, es una broma de mal gusto?

-Mira, si la desdoblas tiene algo escrito

Shuichi desdobló la hoja y miró que efectivamente había algo escrito, lo leyó; no era una carta, pero antes de preguntar Eiri, que sacó un cigarro, le dio una calada para después hablar

-Es una canción, nunca escribes algo decente

-¿Una canción, escrita de ti para que yo la cante?

-Una canción para un cantante... ¿Para que crees que te la di?

-Wa -dio saltitos hasta llegar junto a Eiri- gracias Yuki - se abalanzó sobre el escritor tumbándolo al suelo pero se levanto de inmediato con cara de preocupación -Pero yo no tengo nada que darte

-Ya me darás algo después

-¡No! -Se fue hasta sus cosas corriendo busco algo, saco lo que parecía un papelito, se sentó a su lado y se lo dio -Toma, esto es mientras compró algo más decente, ya se agotaron pero como eres mi queridísimo Yuki te lo doy

Eiri tomo el papelito lo miró y volvió sus ojos a Shuichi

-¿El boleto para tu último concierto? Mejor espero mi otro regalo

-Que malo

-Aunque - se acercó a Shuichi con pasos casi felinos tumbándolo sobre uno de los caminos de rosas, quedando sobre el, tomo unos cuantos pétalos que estaban ahí cerca y con ellos acarició el rostro de su amante -me podrías dar algo mas esta noche

-Yu-yuki...

Shuichi se sonrojó, cosa que envolvió a Eiri en la necesidad de tomar a su pequeño en brazos y devorarlo hasta saciarse de el. Acercó un pequeño traste que contenía el postre que aún no se comían... fresas sutilmente acomodadas alrededor de un pequeño recipiente lleno de chocolate derretido, tomo una, la baño de chocolate y la paso por los labios de Shuichi, que intentaba comerla pero Eiri no lo permitía, acto seguido la llevo a sus labios, primero jugueteando con ella, lamiendo el chocolate que la cubría y después mordiendo seductoramente un trozo, dejando que un poco del jugo de la fruta resbalara de su boca, como finas gotas, hasta su cuello. Shuichi miró extasiado esa escena, soltando un pequeño jadeo, de verdad tanto tiempo sin Eiri era un martirio... se preguntaba como había podido vivir todo ese tiempo sin él y todo lo que conllevaba. Eiri sonrío divertido al ver que Shuichi empezaba a exhalar placer por todos los poros de su piel, llevo lo poco que quedaba de la fresa a los labios de Shuichi quien termino de comerla, y al final tomó la mano de Eiri y lamió el sabor fresa-chocolate que quedaba en ellos, introduciéndolos como si de una paleta de caramelo se tratase, después de ello, Eiri tomo control de su mano, sacando los dedos de la boca de Shuichi y llevándolos después a su boca, saboreándolos igual que como lo había hecho el cantante. Sin poder mas ante esa escena, Shuichi tomo a Eiri por la nuca, primero lamió el jugo de fresa que quedaba en el cuello de este, subiendo lentamente hasta detenerse justo debajo de los labios, rozándolos contra los suyos para después sacar nuevamente su lengua y acariciar los suaves labios de Eiri para después introducirla en la boca de su rubio amante, para poder convertir aquella caricia en un beso, inocente y dulce al principio, pero desesperado y apasionado al final. Se separaron un momento para tomar aire y ahora fue Shuichi el que tomo otra fresa... así estuvieron jugando un poco hasta que terminaron con ellas.

Eiri tomo contra su cuerpo a Shuichi y entre besos se fueron levantando, mientras se levantaban, Shuichi había alcanzado la botella de vino tinto, y Eiri sujetaba el recipiente que contenía el chocolate derretido, por si acaso, y caminado entre los pétalos de rosas sé dirigieron a un pequeño cuarto donde se encontraba el jacuzzi. Depositaron las cosas que tenían en las manos sobre una mesa que estaba cerca. Acto seguido, Eiri empujo a Shuichi en el marco de aquella habitación, empezó a desabotonar cada botón de la camisa del cantante hasta que quedo abierta, dejando ver el torso desnudo de Shuichi, que iba y venia rápidamente ante la respiración agitada del cantante, aquel instante decidió detenerse solo un momento para admirarlo, para ver e intentar entender como había sido que ese hombre con actitud rara le había enseñado nuevamente a confiar en la gente, pero lo mas importante, a querer de esa manera tan desesperada... ante esa cuestion solo el destino era la respuesa, bendijo al destino y sonrío al ver la cara confundida de Shuichi, después, muy suavemente se acerco a los labios del pelirosa, besandolo muy dulcemente para después terminar el beso y acto seguido, mientras deslizaba la camisa sobre los brazos de Shuichi hasta que esta callo al suelo, le dijo al oído

-Espero que estrenes mi regalo el día de tu concierto

Shuichi miró a Eiri a los ojos

-Será la mejor canción del concierto, la mejor del nuevo album... la mejor de todas las canciones

-Eso no lo dudo... -y volvieron a besarse, mirando de reojo el jacuzzi lleno de agua bubujeante que los invitaba a entrar para ser complice de su reencuentro..

+FIN DE FLASHBACK+

Shuichi se sonrojó al recordar aquel día claramente, pero con todas sus fuerzas se tranquilizó y siguió con las palabras para el público que estaba ansioso -por ser el último concierto que daremos de aquí a un buen rato queremos darles una probada de lo que será el siguiente sencillo, esta canción tiene un gran significado para mi, no la he escrito yo, como habrán oído en el programa en el que estuvimos la semana pasada, Yuki Eiri, el famoso escritor de novelas románticas escribió una canción para este nuevo álbum -al oír el nombre de Yuki Eiri la multitud, la mayoría mujeres, gritaron emocionadas, aunque los demás también se aplaudieron entusiasmados ya que como se sabía desde hacía bastante tiempo, Shuichi y Eiri mantenían una relación amorosa y eran una de las parejas mas populares de Japón así que aquella canción era importante para la vida profesional y personal de Shindou -y esperamos que esa canción les guste.

Los reflectores se apagaron nuevamente, la canción comenzó tenue con la guitarra de Hiro para seguir, con las luces de los reflectores encendiendose y moviendose al ritmo de los efectos de sonido y baterias, cortesía de Fujisaki y su sintetizador

Shuichi se puso delante del micrófono, bailando con ritmo la melodía, que sonaba bastante bien y movida, respiró y empezó a cantar, entre cada letra miraba a Eiri que sintió como el pelirosa entonaba cada estrofa con mucho sentimiento y bailaba con efusividad, al mismo tiempo que el mismo se sentía con cierta emocion al oirlo cantar esa letra que habia sido inspirada por aquel cantante, conocido como su amante. El estar cantando una letra escrita por el amor de su vida lo llenaba de una emoción que sentía que dentro de el quería salir rápidamente, golpeandolo en el pecho, a la vez que entonaba cada oración y lo único que podía hacer es seguir cantando y bailando tan sensualmente, como si la mirada de Eiri se convirtiera en unas manos y lo estuviese tocando. A la mente de Shuichi se le venían los recuerdos de esa noche tan especial, aquella en la que había recibido uno de los mejores regalos de su vida...

_**You got your ways enough of mine**_

_**It's taking up all of my time**_

_**We need you to adore me**_

_**Come sit and drink from a cup**_

_**Don't leave until you're filled up**_

_**You're tired of all your travelling**_

_**Tu tomaste bastantes caminos hacia mi**_

_**Esta tomando todo mi tiempo**_

_**Te necesitamos para adorarme**_

_**Ven a sentarte y tomemos de una taza**_

_**no te vallas hasta que estes satisfecho**_

_**estas cansado de todos tu viajes**_

**_  
_**+FLASH BACK+

Eiri poso pequeños besos en el cuello de Shuichi, el cual solo ladeo su cabeza de una manera innata para seguir disfrutanto del leve cosquilleo que causaban los besos de el escritor sobre esa zona tan sensible de su cuerpo. Eiri bajo pasando por el pecho del pelirosa y se detuvo en el borde de los pantalones del cantante, este solo temblo un poco al sentir como las manos de Eiri se empezaban a deshacer de la prenda, pero Shuichi lo empujo levemente con el pie hacia atrás no dejandolo terminar, Eiri miró hacia el rostro de Shuichi, el cual ahora le señalaba que se metiera completamente a la habitación, hecho esto y sin dejar de estar en el suelo, Shuichi bajaba hacia el, haciendo que se recargara en el suelo. El cantante flexiono sus piernas y una de ellas la pasó por encima de la cintura de Eiri, haciendo que ahora el estuviera encima de el, acto seguido el comenzó a deshacerse de la prenda que cubría el torso del escritor, dejandolos ahora a ambos sin camisa. Shuichi alcanzó la botella de vino tino que había dejado cerca, y bebió de ella haciendo que el contenido se le escapara de la boca a propósito para bañar su cuerpo del líquido rojo. Eiri miró como cada gota delineaba el torso desnudo de su pelirosa amante, como cada roja línea acariciaba el cuerpo de Shuichi. Eiri quizó levantarse para poder sorber un poco de aquella bebida y probar su sabor mezclado con el de Shuichi pero el cantante lo soprendió cuando ahora dejaba caer lo que sobraba del líquido sobre su pecho. Eiri se sobresaltó un poco ya que la bebida estaba fría al mismo tiempo que un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo pero, cuando el líquido se terminó y Shuichi dejó la botella por ahí, este degusto la bebida que había dejado caer sobre el cuerpo del rubio, lamiendo todo el pecho sabor uva fermentada, deteniendose en sus pezones, delienadolos, degustandolos, mordisqueandolos suavemente; ante aquellas caricias Eiri no pudo evitar dejar escapar un pequeño gemido que, aunado a que en aquello que estaba entretenido también daba señales de que el cuerpo de Eiri recibía sus caricias de muy buena manera, motivo a Shuichi a seguir bajando, entre pequeños besos hasta el borde de sus pantalones, deteniendose un poco para después ir subiendo, quería torturar un poco mas al escritor.

_**I don't need nothing at all**_

_**Nothing but your kiss**_

_**Nothing but your arms**_

_**I don't need nothing at all**_

_**No necesito nada mas**_

_**Nada mas que tus besos**_

_**Nada mas que tus brazos**_

_**No necesito nada mas**_

Eiri sintió como una ola lo envolvía locamente entre la pasión y el placer, al parecer un poco de alcohol le había hecho efecto a su amante, volviéndolo un poco mas atrevido, por que la pasión y la lujuria siempre brillaban en los ojos de el pelirosa cada vez que hacían el amor, de eso no lo cabía duda alguna; aunque también siempre era curioso, y otro de los tantos misterios que envolvían a Shuichi, era que entre esa pasión y lujuria había una pequeño brillo de inocencia y otra cosa que era lo que predominaba en aquella violetacéa mirada tal vez se podría descifrar por... amor; Eiri no lo podría probar pero podía sentirlo, en cada una de las caricias que le daba Shuichi había deseo por el pero también había cariño, en cada pequeño beso que subía nuevamente por su pecho, hasta llegar a su cuello y desviarse en uno de sus puntos mas sensibles, el lóbulo de su oreja. Shuichi mordisqueo juguetonamente el oído de Eiri, y este tembló un poco ante tal acto. Shuichi se detuvo, miró a Eiri dulcemente, encantado de hacer nacer un leve sonrojo en el hermoso rostro del rubio, besandolo ahora en los labios y alejandose para deslizar su mano sobre su propio pecho, deteniéndose en sus pezones para masajearlos, cosa que a Eiri tomó por sopresa pero también le deleitó gustosamente la vista, después bajo hacía el botón de su pantalón lo desabrochó pero entonces Eiri rompió la distancia que había entre ellos y tomó entre sus dedos la mano de Shuichi, la apartó para seguidamente dirijir de nuevo sus manos al cierre del pantalón y lentamente bajarlo, topándose con la liberación de un bulto que ansiaba ser soltado de su prisión. Shuichi se abrazó a Eiri para después sentir como las manos del escritor comenzaban a deslizarse debajo de su pantalón y su ropa interior, masajeando su erección que empezaba a hacerse notar con ansia de mas contacto; lo que hizo que el cantante, ayudado por su rubio amante, se deshiciera de toda prenda que estorbaba dejándolo completamente desnudo

_**But somebody to love**_

_**Somebody to hold**_

_**Somebody that I can feel in my blood**_

_**Somebody to hold**_

_**Somebody to own**_

_**Somebody to make me feel I'm in love**_

_**Solo alguien a quien amar**_

_**Alguien a quien abrazar**_

_**Alguien que yo pueda sentir en mi sangre**_

_**Alguien a quien abrazar**_

_**Alguien mío**_

_**Aguien que me haga sentir amor**_

Eiri también se deshizo de sus prendas, ante esto Shuichi se dio cuenta que el no era para nada indiferente a su amante notando la erección que clamaba por ser atendida cosa que le alegraba bastante, entre besos, el escritor se llevó al cantante rumbo al jacuzzi, metiéndose ambos en el, sintiendo como el agua masajeaba sus cuerpos, excitándolos aun mas de lo que ya estaban, envolviéndolos en un calor ajeno, tiñendo sus rostros de un rojo más intenso.

-Esta ya esta marcada -dijo Eiri rompiendo el sonido de los susurros y respiraciones entrecortadas que habitaba

-No entiendo -dijo Shuichi un poco confundido

-Una vez dijiste que te hubiese gustado hacerlo en un jacuzzi

Shuichi se sonrojo (si es que podía hacerlo mas)

-Yuki, me da pena

-¿Ya se te paso tan rápido el efecto "salvaje"?

-¿Te ha gustado? -le dijo mientras sus brazos se envolvían alrededor del cuello del escritor, hecho esto dió pequeños besos en los labios -porque... aún nos queda toda la noche para experimentar...

-Suena interesante

-Y lo será

-Demuéstramelo

-Me rogarás no acabar

-¿Ja, tu me estas amenazando a mi u oí mal?

-No, yo jamás te amenazaría Yuki, lo que hice fue retarte

Eiri le robo un beso apasionado -Eso quiero verlo, aunque como siempre será al revés -le dijo mientras, arrinconándolo, acariciaba su rostro, pensando que de verdad le gustaría a el mismo oírse gritarle a Shuichi que no se detuviera... para comprobar cuan loco podría llegar a estar su amante o el mismo si lo lograba

_**I know I'm missing for a word**_

_**I'm not trying to say a thing**_

_**I'm trying to live in this moment**_

_**Count all the sins, what it says**_

_**Tell me how long it'll take**_

_**To unravel your body**_

_**Lo se, estuve perdido por una palabra**_

_**No estoy tratando de decir algo **_

_**Estoy tratando de vivir este momento**_

_**Contando todas las señales, que eso dicen**_

_**Dime ahora cuanto tiempo tomara**_

_**Desenmarañar tu cuerpo**_

Shuichi tomó la mano que tocaba su rostro, beso cada dedo; entre esas caricias Eiri lo atrajo a él, pegando sus cuerpos, haciendo que sus erecciones chocaran provocando una ola de placer en ambos cuerpos; Eiri deslizó su mano desocupada desde el cabello rosado, con el cual jugueteó un poco hasta bajar por la nuca, tocando también ya el agua caliente que los envolvía arropandolos con las deliciosas caricías que les porporcionaban las burbujas sobre sus cuerpos, después paso por la espalda hasta llegar al trasero, pellizcandolo; Shuichi detuvo su juego con los dedos de Eiri al sentir aquel "dulce" gesto y metío su rostro en el cuello de su amante, para, ya recuperado, comenzar a lamerlo y de nuevo deslizarse hacia el lóbulo para hacer lo mismo... Eiri gimió ahogadamente, topandose con el oído de Shuichi soplandole y ocasionando un escalofrío al pelirosa, acarició con deseperación el cuerpo que tenía en brazos, después buscó ansiosamente los labios del cantante e introdujo su lengua explorando aquella boca que ya conocía perfectamente pero que sin embargo aún seguia sin saciarlo, Shuichi correspondió con la misma efusividad jugando el mismo juego de Eiri.

Se separaron con una respiración entrecortada, se miraron y Shuichi empujo decididamente a Eiri acorralándolo, deslizando su mano por la espalda hasta llegar al bien formado y delineado trasero del rubio, Eiri arqueo una ceja, mirando incrédulo a Shuichi

-¿Estás seguro de querer hacer eso que creo que estas pensando hacer?

-¿No me digas que tú, Eiri Yuki, tienes miedo?

-Miedo yo, ja por favor, pero nunca lo haz hecho de esta forma, siempre has sido el pasivo

-Jo, Yuki dame una oportunidad, no te defraudare

-Entonces deja de parlotear tanto

_**I don't need nothing at all**_

_**Nothing but your touch**_

_**Nothing but your hand**_

_**I don't need nothing at all**_

_**No necesito nada mas**_

_**Nada mas que tu caricia**_

_**Nada mas que tu mano**_

_**No necesito nada mas**_

Shuichi se sorprendió un poco ante el consentimiento que Eiri le había dado sobre su cuerpo, pero no iba a defraudarlo eso lo tenía claro. Deslizó su otra mano sobre el miembro de Eiri, mientras con la otra mano introducía lentamente un dedo dentro de la cavidad, sintiendo su cálido y estrecho interior, el escritor se contrajo un poco ante aquella invasión, alguna vez fue pasivo, pero muy contadas veces y hace tanto tiempo de aquello, esa intrusión no era algo nuevo pero si algo que hace mucho no hacía. La mano del pelirosa comenzó a deslizarse lento de arriba a abajo sobre la erección del rubio, el cual empezó a ver disminuida aquella sensación de malestar para empezar a disfrutar las deliciosas caricias que le propinaba Shuichi, que no lo hacía nada mal apesar de estar un poco nervioso al principio pero ahora tomaba confianza al ver como Eiri cerraba los ojos, mientras sus labios dejaban escapar gemidos, y se movía involuntariamente al ritmo constante que el cantante imponía sobre su miembro, su amante estaba sublevado ante el.

Shuichi detuvo sus caricias y saco los tres dedos que ya se habían introducido en Eiri, quien se sobresaltó ante tan doloroso castigo que el pelirosa le imponía al no seguir brindándole placer; el escritor lo miró recriminante

-¿Esto es todo? -preguntó Eiri un poco molesto

Shuichi le sonrío, parecía que su amante empezaba a rogar

-No soy tan malo para dejarte en ese estado

_**But somebody to love**_

_**Somebody to hold**_

_**Somebody that I can feel in my blood**_

_**Somebody to hold**_

_**Somebody to own**_

_**Somebody to make me feel I'm in love**_

_**Solo alguien a quien amar**_

_**Alguien a quien abrazar**_

_**Alguien que yo pueda sentir en mi sangre**_

_**Alguien a quien abrazar**_

_**Alguien mío**_

_**Alguien que me haga sentir amor**_

Shuichi besó a Eiri para después con los pies abrir los de Eiri indicándole que necesitaba dar el siguiente paso, Eiri entendió el mensaje, quería pagarle con la misma moneda por la pequeña maldad que le había hecho, pero necesitaba acabar cuanto antes así que ya vería como hacerle pagar a el pelirosa por su insolencia. Eiri se sostuvo en el borde del jacuzzi mientras sus pies se envolvían sobre las caderas de Shuichi cosa que no se le dificultó gracias al agua, el cantante tomó su miembro para dirigirlo a la entrada del escritor y lentamente lo introdujo, Eiri se asió con fuerza a la orilla de la tina mientras mordía su labio inferior; Shuichi estaba dentro de el. Quedaron así unos momentos

-Hazlo de una maldita vez

Shuichi no pudo mas ante esa suplica y empezó a moverse saliendo un poco y entrando, tomando la cintura de Eiri para facilitarse mas el trabajo, después guió una de sus manos al miembro del escritor, masturbándolo. Ambos empezaban a sentir el placer envolverlos Shuichi, trató de no ser tan brusco pero no pudo evitarlo, al oír como Eiri le suplicaba deseoso de más, de pedirle ansioso que no parara, que necesitaba sentirlo dentro de el, ante aquella suplica que lo tomo por sopresa pero que no tenía pensado desatender, incrementó la velocidad de las embestidas, haciendo que el agua salíera de donde se encontraba y que de los labios de ambos hombres salieran palabras subidas de tono envueltas en gemidos de placer.

Dentro del cuerpo de ambos, varias sensaciones partían desde un mismo lugar hacía el resto de su cuerpo, Eiri quitó la mano derecha de la barra para colocarla en la espalda de Shuichi acariciándola con desesperación, deslizándola hasta llegar al trasero del pelirosa, guiando un dedo hasta la entrada introduciéndolo... esto aparte de sorprender al cantante, que seguía deslizándose en el interior de su amante, lo incitó a ser mas rudo entrando mas profundamente y entre mas profundo el escritor le devolvía la caricia de la misma manera. Aún Shuichi no cabía en si de lo que estaba haciendo sin embargo le agradaba esa sensación al igual que a Eiri, estar fundidos en uno solo, era de las cosas que mas les agradaban sentir, por que podían pedir y demostrar sin palabras lo que deseaban, como si se le leyeran la mente, como una forma de demostrar cuanto se conocían, cuanto conocían al ser amado. Sus cuerpos sentían como si ondas eléctricas los envolvíeran, mas fuertes y placenteras hasta que en el movimiento mas profundo ambos se derramaron, Shuichi dentro de Eiri y Eiri entre las burbujas y la mano de Shuichi; ambos respiraban agitadamente y después, entre un abrazo, Shuichi salió de Eiri.

-Te... amo Yuki - le dijo un poco mas calmado al oído

-Baka -le respondió Eiri con un hilo dulce en la voz, tomando el mentón del pelirosa, admirando su reflejo en la violeta mirada de Shuichi, después acarició el rostro sonrojado y mojado apartando algunos cabellos que estaban mojados del agua y del sudor... -luces tan hermoso así

Shuichi se sorprendió de la mirada tan dulce que Eiri le daba y que además le dijera que se veía hermoso, solo atino a decirle

-Tu siempre luces hermoso para mi - beso la frente del escritor para después besar tiernamente los labios. Se separaron y Eiri salió del agua, Shuichi solo se dedico a seguirlo con la mirada

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es solo que tienes un lindo trasero

-Cállate

-¿Ya te vas a dormir tan temprano, no me digas que ya te cansaste?

-Puedo ver que tu no lo estás

Shuichi salió del agua y se acercó a Eiri melosamente acariciando con un dedo el pecho de este

-No me digas que la edad ya te esta afectando

-¿Me estás diciendo viejo?

-Si tu lo dices

-Baka -se acerco mas a Shuichi casi rozándole los labios, mirándolo con desafío pero también con un brillo juguetón en sus ojos - ¿me estas retando de nuevo eh? Pues ahora para que se te quite te lo voy a hacer toda la noche, no importa cuanto supliques que me detenga, no pararé hasta ver el primer rayo de sol asomarse por la ventana; viejo yo... te voy a demostrar que tan viejo estoy

-Bueno pero el reto anterior lo gané yo, ó se te han olvidado tan pronto los _"Shu por favor sigue, Shu por favor mas profundo, Shu..."_ - pero antes de seguir "imitándolo" fue callado por Eiri, que ya lo tomaba contra sí fuertemente mientras se besaban y ahora dirigiéndose a la cama... esa noche fue una de las más largas pero "constructivas" de sus vidas.

FIN DE FLASH BACK+

_**I need somebody to love**_

_**Somebody to hold**_

_**Somebody that I can feel in my blood**_

_**Somebody to hold**_

_**Somebody to own**_

_**Somebody to make me feel I'm in love**_

_**Yo necesito alguien a quien amar**_

_**Alguien a quien abrazar**_

_**Alguien que yo pueda sentir en mi sangre**_

_**Alguien a quien abrazar**_

_**Alguien mío**_

_**Alguien que me haga sentir el amor**_

La canción terminó en su parte letra y continúo con la melodía mientras Shuichi seguía bailando hasta que esta cesó, la multitud aplaudió con efusividad.

Los integrantes agradecieron con una reverencia por la asistencia, la gente comenzó vaciar el auditorio al ver que la banda salía definitivamente del escenario. Eiri se dirigió a un camerino en especial.

-Lo hicieron muy bien chicos ya se han librado de mi y apartir de hoy empiezan sus vacaciones hasta dentro de un mes boys

K se despidió de sus trabajadores al igual que Sakano salieron de tras bambalinas y ahora cada integrante se dirijía a cada uno de sus camerinos, primero pasaron al de Shuichi

-Bueno Shuichi creó que no nos veremos hasta dentro de una semana

-¿Una semana?

-Si porque recuperarás el tiempo perdido

-¡Hiroo! no digas esas cosas

-Bueno nos vemos te dejamos verdad Suguru

-Si, nos vemos Shindou-san

Y sus compañeros se dirijieron a sus camerinos entre risas

-Que tipos, me tienen envidia

-Cualquiera te envidiaría solo por el hecho de tenerme a tu lado, por lo demás lo dudo mucho -se escucho una voz familiar que se entraba a la habitació la cual cerró tras de si

-¡Yuki que alegría! Dime ¿Te gusto como quedo la canción?

-Creí que harías una balada con ella

-Bueno, de hecho asi iba a ser pero pensé en la noche en que me la diste y sugeri que fuese mas ritmica... pero si no te ha gustado la puedo cambiar

-Esta bien, no se por que pero también recordé aquello, en fin ¿Nos vamos ya?

-Espera que necesito cambiarme y limpiarme el sudor

-De acuerdo te espero afuera

-Umm después de un mes y actuas como si nada

-Tienes cinco minutos -Eiri dio media vuelta y justo cuando iba a tomar la perilla de la puerta se detuvo en seco al oir una voz bastante atractiva susurrandole a su oído

-Yo pensaba que tal vez... querrías ayudarme a cambiarme

Giró de inmediato y con una maliciosa sonrisa en los labios acercó a Shuichi a el, deslizando el top que traía puesto para ese concierto...

-No te cansas, acaso no te basto lo de hace un mes

-Casi quede en coma pero... fue por una buena causa ademas... ¿necesitas a quien amar no?

-Ni yo lo pude haber dicho mejor

FIN

**Bien, el fin xD jojo espero que les haya gustado, yo por mi parte he quedado satisfecha por que quize sacar la espinita de escribirme un fic de Gravi y creo que no me quedo tan mal, el lemon me costó bastante hacerlo por que no sabía como desarrollarlo pero creo que al final no salio del todo mal. Respecto al fic en general ps no tenía en mente ni ponerle un lemon tan extenso y quería hacerlo mas sweet pero quien sabe por que mi musa se puso loca y quizo modificarlo por que hasta la cancion en un principio era otra, estilo sweet (por lo de mi idea de hacerlo mono) pero cuando termine la mayor parte del fic me di cuenta que no ajustaba la cancion fue demasiado linda para ciertas escenillas ademas que termine oyendo la cancion que se quedo mientras escribia el fic, respecto a la cancion ps me gusto mucho y me ayudo a desarrollar la mayor parte del fic, y ps la letra hize lo mejor para traducirla pero si alguien le encuentra algun error, me lo dice para poder corregirla.**

**En fins ahora si creo es todo cuidense muxo y espero escribir pronto algo mas largo, digo si no me va mal con este.**

**Matta ne!**


End file.
